


Secret dreams

by Sabira



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Артура Эдипов комплекс. Мерлин помогает ему справиться с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение! Римминг.

Одно из самых ярких воспоминаний детства – как отца сбрасывает конь. Утер тяжело падает, перекатывается по жухлой осенней траве и легко, одним движением поднимается на ноги. Конь – подарок правителя соседнего королевства, Артур не помнит какого, слишком мал еще. Животное норовистое, диковатое, с дрянным характером, несмотря на выездку. Но – сильное и красивое. Статный, достойный короля Камелота конь. Артур помнит, как отец подходит к своенравной скотине, та пытается отпрянуть, но король уже в седле, подтверждает свою власть и право приказывать – всем. И, несмотря на нелепые скачки коня, отец крепко держится, сжимает бедрами гнедые бока и громко смеется, когда животное перестает чудить и идет шагом, лишь нервно пофыркивая и взмахивая хвостом.  
Артур думает, что однажды он станет таким же. Самым лучшим. Самым сильным. Самым.  
Он даже говорит об этом держащему его за руку Гаюсу, и тот согласно кивает, подтверждая, что так и будет.

  
Только вырастите сначала, ваше высочество.

  
Артур вырастает, его тянет вверх, он набирает силу, кости обрастают мышцами, движения становятся ладными, ловкими – бесконечные тренировки не проходят даром. Ему пятнадцать, но он на равных стоит со многими взрослыми рыцарями.  
В поединке с отцом Артур не может продержаться и минуты.

  
Но почему-то это не злит. Просто завтра принц встанет немного раньше и попробует показанный отцом прием. И будет пробовать до тех пор, пока его не запомнит тело – в драке думать некогда.

  
А пока идет пир, поют о любви пьяные менестрели, хохочут служанки, кокетливо улыбаются приглашенные леди, чьи вырезы на платьях будто сползают под тяжестью навешанных драгоценностей. Артур жадно глотает вино и, разомлевший, странно легкий, покидает залу. Он бродит по замку бездумно, терзаемый странными мечтами и непонятными мыслями, пока не натыкается на полуоткрытые двери в одну из гостевых комнат.

  
И замирает, держась за потемневшее от времени дерево. В комнате отец целует леди Эстер – почти кусая за красные от вина губы. Леди прерывисто дышит и то ли пытается отпихнуть короля, то ли наоборот хочет, чтобы тот был еще ближе. У Эстер темные, слишком короткие для леди волосы, и длинная белая шея с подрагивающей на ней голубой венкой. Артур крепче сжимает дверь, пытаясь устоять на подкашивающихся ногах. Теперь к опьянению добавилось еще и возбуждение. Принцу и так хочется почти все время, он готов переспать с кем угодно. Член встает от мелькнувших в вырезе грудей очередной служанки, от вида слишком облепивших зад штанов молоденького конюха, нагнувшегося за упавшей уздечкой, от того, как задумчиво скользят пальцы Морганы по свече вверх – от всего, что может хоть как-то напомнить о соитии.

  
Поэтому Артур не в силах отвести глаз от происходящего, от того, как расшитая ткань сползает вниз, обнажая торчащие соски, как отец склоняется, чтобы поцеловать каждый поочередно. А потом Утер дергает ткань еще раз, резко, почти грубо, и леди Эстер остается обнаженной. Отец снова целует ее губы, шею, плечи, а пальцы скользят туда, к женскому естеству, то поглаживая, то пропадая между чуть расставленных ног. Артур гладит член сквозь штаны, не слишком хорошо соображая, что делает. Ему хочется быть на месте отца, чтобы это под его руками женщина вот так задушено постанывала. Ему хочется быть на месте Эстер, чтобы за него решали – властно и непреклонно, заставляли вцепиться в край стола и прогнуться в пояснице, принимая в себя возбужденный, лоснящийся от смазки член. Артур на секунду представляет – какого оно, когда тебе жарко дышат в шею, гладят по ягодицам, а потом легкий шлепок и быстрые движения, толчки, и голос срывается то хрипом, то взвизгом, сердце бешено стучит, а в ушах шумит – как если нырнул на глубину и слишком долго пробыл под водой. И чтобы сильные пальцы – в мозолях от меча, с огрубевшей кожей, с холодным перстнем на пальце, ласкали покорно подставленные бедра, легко перебегали по ребрам вверх-вниз, играли как менестрели на своих инструментах. А в ухо бы отец шепнул…

  
Артура словно обливают холодной водой. Его часто посещают фантазии о мужчинах, не менее часто, чем фантазии о женщинах, но думать так о собственном отце нельзя, это табу, это запрет. Это гневит и Старых Богов, и нового Господа. Но возбуждение никуда не девается, сколько не кори себя за грязные помыслы. Отец вбивает член в гортанно стонущую леди Эстер, а Артур несколькими движениями доводит себя до оргазма, не очень понимая, кого он в итоге представлял сейчас.

  
Зато после выплеска семени он удивительным образом почти трезвеет. Принцу удается добраться до комнаты. Он стаскивает испачканные штаны, протирая жесткой тканью бедра, и одевает свежие, тонкие, для сна. Артур падает в кровать и закрывает глаза. Но так еще хуже, в голове мешаются образы. Он вспоминает себя совсем ребенком, когда отец приходил к нему в покои прямо в доспехах, вернувшись с турнира, и брал на руки, высоко поднимал, смеялся, говоря, что он должен гордиться свои королем. Это значило, что отец опять у кого-то выиграл. Иногда вместо доспеха был старый кожаный жилет, пахнущий лесом, кровью, костром, потом и железом – тогда отец относил его в комнату, где лежали подстреленные олени или даже кабаны. Принцу разрешали потрогать желтоватые клыки и холодные носы убитых животных, а рядом стоящий отец обещал, что когда-нибудь Артур будет приносить такую же добычу.

  
И не лгал. Последний год нередко к королевскому столу подают дичь, пойманную молодым принцем и его свитой. Артур думает, что, наверное, ему удастся все-таки не разочаровать отца. Ведь единственное, чего боится Артур – увидеть презрение в глазах отца. Услышать: «Ты не справился». Почувствовать сожаление короля, что его сын и наследник трус и слабак. Поэтому Артур старается изо всех сил, оттачивает мастерство, просиживает над книгами Гаюса, слушает наставников и короля – чтобы быть достойным. И поймать однажды одобрительный взгляд отца.

  
Когда Артуру исполняется двадцать – ничего не меняется. Нет, все знают, что он лучший воин Камелота, сильный и смелый, но потребность в одобрении отца никуда не девается. Принц почти умирает от страха, когда его опаивают сонным зельем и не дают сразиться с Черным рыцарем, вызвавшем короля на поединок. Но отец выигрывает, и можно расслабиться и успокоиться. Он обнимает Артура, и у того все замирает внутри – от этой нежданной ласки, от знакомого с детства запаха, от ощущения чужой силы и власти. Над ним, над Артуром. Принцу хочется сильнее прижаться к отцу, снова почувствовать себя мальчишкой, спрятать лицо в его рубашке, и чтобы тот привычно провел пальцами по затылку, а потом погладил основание шеи. Но это лишь мечты, те стыдные и запретные фантазии, которые Артур гонит прочь уже сколько лет подряд.

  
Он не хочет разбираться, что является причиной этих желаний. Не хочет вспоминать обидные слова Морганы, выкрикнутые ей как-то в запале. Мол, принц Камелота силен и храбр, но на самом деле единственное, о чем он мечтает – чтобы нашелся кто-то сильнее его. Моргана называет его хлюпиком и мальчишкой, а он ее трусливой девственницей, а потом они непонятно зачем целуются, и он мнет ее грудь, а она – лезет холодными пальцами к нему в штаны. Но ничего не случается, их замечает Гаюс, и Артур почти неделю объезжает без продыха окрестные деревни, а Моргана заканчивает давно начатый гобелен.

  
А восхищение отцом пополам с стыдными желаниями не проходит. Каждый раз, когда Артур видит Утера, внутри его что-то ёкает, ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы он его заметил. Отсюда и дерзкие слова, и ссоры, и нередкие ночевки в подземелье на соломе. Все немного меняется, лишь когда навязанный королем слуга, идиот-Мерлин постепенно становится все более и более близок со своим господином. Артур даже начинает фантазировать, как было бы… Но Мерлин из тихих парней, а сам принц никогда не сделает первый шаг, поэтому ему остается только представлять, как его слуга вдруг выходит из себя и прижимает его к стене, к двери, к дереву в лесу, а потом начинает целовать, и снимать с него штаны, и сминать в ладонях ягодицы.

  
Артур специально дразнит Мерлина, но все без толку. Тот то ли не понимает намеков принца, то ли просто не хочет их понимать. Только беззащитно улыбается в ответ и покорно идет в колодки в очередной раз. Артур даже получает странное удовольствие, выставляя Мерлина перед отцом идиотом. Король моментально вспыхивает, воздух становится тяжелым, взгляд у отца грозный, жесткий, и Артура охватывает болезненное возбуждение. Одно хорошо – теперь ему не пятнадцать, и он отлично умеет его снимать. Не только с помощью какой-нибудь из собственных рук.

  
Но это все не то, Артуру хочется совершенно иного, и, глядя на погруженный в траур по королю Утеру Камелот, он думает, что это уже не случится с ним никогда. Он ошибается.  
Однажды в покоях Артура рассыхается старый шкаф, и молодой король по все правилам должен быть погребен под тяжелым деревом, но глаза Мерлина вспыхивают золотом, створки опускаются на пол рядом с Артуром, и установившееся молчание режет уши. Новоиспеченного короля охватывает бешенство, все эмоции – скорбь по отцу, страх не справиться, усталость от доставшейся ответственности – все это выплескивается на Мерлина. Артур обвиняет его в предательстве и обещает завтра же сжечь на самом большом костре в истории Камелота. Он беснуется до тех пор, пока вдруг не исполняется самая любимая, давно лелеемая фантазия. Артур оказывается прижатым к подоконнику, со спущенными вниз штанами и дернуться невозможно, хотя Мерлин не прикасается к нему руками.

  
\- Хочешь сжечь завтра – жги. Значит – можно, мне точно нечего терять, - шепчет Мерлин не своим голосом, опаляя дыханием плечи. – Все равно я без тебя дышать уже разучился. Прогонишь – мне и никакого костра не надо, сам без тебя умру.

  
Артур всхлипывает, когда под рубашкой начинают скользить знакомые, такие не похожие на отцовские, руки. Мерлин кусает его под лопатку, прямо сквозь ткань, и раздвигает пальцами ягодицы, уверенно проходясь между ними, массируя колечко мышц. Артур поддается, прогибается – как леди Эстер под его отцом когда-то, и чувствует, что связывающие его путы слабеют, а Мерлин сзади стонет и возится, и снова принимается ласкать его тело, решая за них обоих, что и как будет. Артур рад и прокатывающейся по позвоночнику боли, и успокаивающим нежным поцелуям, и заполошному бормотанию в затылок – и совершенно все равно, признается там Мерлин в любви или бормочет заклинание. Артур закрывает глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях и сознательно представляет себе отца, решив впервые в жизни не бегать от своих желаний. Но стоит вообразить голос Утера, еще не забывшийся, сохраненный в памяти, как накатывает понимание, что дело было совсем в другом. Артур просто нуждался в осознании, что рядом есть кто-то сильный и любящий, с кем можно побыть слабым, сомневающимся, несовершенным. Стыдные фантазии отпускают, образ трахающего его отца заменяется образом вгоняющего в него член Мерлина, и от этого Артуру так хорошо, что хочется чуть ли не плакать и орать в голос. Желательно – одновременно. За его спиной с хриплым выдохом кончает Мерлин, и Артур чуть не стонет от разочарования. Но этот день полон сюрпризов, потому что Мерлин сползает вниз, судя по звуку, становясь на колени.

  
\- Облокотись побольше и ноги раздвинь, - почти приказывает маг, и Артур слушается, а через мгновение давит в горле крик, когда язык Мерлина скользит между ягодицам и проникает внутрь основательно растраханного Артура. Ладонь слуги лениво проходится по члену, и долго этого сочетания совершенно разных ласк выдержать невозможно. Артур пачкает спермой стену и сползает в руки любовника, устраивающего его у себя на коленях. Жутко неудобных и острых.

  
\- Мне передать страже приказ о моем аресте? - спрашивает Мерлин в губы Артуру, и тот только бессильно качает головой, а потом тянет к себе – кусать и целовать. Впервые за последние семь лет он чувствует себя нормальным, очистившимся. Пусть мужеложство религии не одобряют тоже – Артуру плевать. Зато сейчас ему спокойно – его внезапно перестает тяготить свалившаяся на него власть и ответственность. Теперь он справится. Пока есть плечо, на которое можно опереться, и руки, которые его спрячут, обнимут и защитят от всего остального мира, Артур может быть великим королем, достойным своего отца, имени и страны. Как ему и мечталось в детстве.

  
Занимая трон следующим утром, Артур думает, что отец им бы действительно гордился.


End file.
